Un encuentro desafortunado
by jacque-kari
Summary: Pon algo hirviendo bajo el agua fría y verás como explota...eso es lo que pasa cuando Draco & Hermione están cerca, pero quizás la ciencia no es tan exacta después de todo, y la colisión de ambos elementos pueda producir una fusión.


Hola :)

Lo que van a leer si deciden darme una oportunidad, es la conjunción de una serie de frases y escenas que tenía guardadas de esta pareja, hoy escribí una que hizo que todas las demás calzaran y se convirtieran en esto.

Está basada en el sexto libro.

Espero que lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer: Todos los derechos son de J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>"No es el amor, sino el espanto lo que nos une" - Borges<em>

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Cerró los ojos un segundo luego de juntar las puertas del armario evanescente y al volver a abrirlas sacó del interior la manzana que había vuelto a aparecer, enrolló sus dedos alrededor del fruto y una incipiente sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero un leve sonido llamó su atención, fue como un crujido, como si alguien hubiese pisado un papel, pero había sido demasiado suave como para estar seguro de que no había sido su imaginación, ¿habría alguien más allí?

Se fue girando lentamente, inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar, pero a simple vista todo indicaba que estaba solo. Se quedó quieto cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a visualizar una sombra corriendo detrás de una estantería, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue su cabello, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para identificar al intruso. Caminó tan despacio que la otra persona no se dio cuenta, necesitaba que siguiera allí creyendo que él no lo había notado, había tal silencio que a medida que se acercaba pudo percibir la respiración irregular de la chica, sabía que era una chica y pudo comprobarlo al estar parado tras ella, se quedó un instante detenido, viéndola agazapada a una de las orillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible como un torpe conejillo asustado.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Granger? – siseó a media voz, sobresaltando a la aludida.

La joven se volteó aterrorizada ante aquel tono amenazante, pues casi pudo sentir el aliento del chico en su nuca, sabía que había sido un error entrar a aquel lugar, pero cuando lo vio deambulando solo por el pasillo del séptimo piso no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, sobre todo luego de las sospechas que Harry le había comentado esa semana, las que habían persistido pese a lo categórica que había sido al respecto, Malfoy no podía ser un mortífago, pues aún era demasiado joven como para serlo, pero su actitud no era normal y estaba segura de que no escondía nada bueno.

Por primera vez fue conciente de la diferencia de altura entre ambos, cuando Draco dio dos pasos hacia ella, acorralándola contra la estantería. El rubio la superaba por una cabeza y media. Se sintió pequeña y desprotegida bajo su brazo, apoyado firmemente a un costado de su rostro.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? – preguntó con tono molesto.

- Yo…- su voz salió temblorosa y la hizo sentir tonta y cobarde, justo lo que siempre había deseado no ser – yo no soy un gato, Malfoy…- dictaminó con toda la decisión que fue capaz de reunir.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, pequeña Gryffindor?... porque a mí me pareces una leona, una muy astuta para mi mala suerte…

Su corazón latía deprisa y sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar, trataba de buscar una salida, pero por primera vez en su vida no se le ocurría nada. Sabía lo que había visto, y aunque no lo entendía la actitud del chico le comprobaba que era algo comprometedor, algo siniestro que ni ella ni nadie podía saber. Trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero sólo pudo sostenerle la mirada un par de segundos, pues la suya era demasiado fría y la hacía sentir incómoda, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, inspiró profundo, pues no sería fácil, necesitaba ser sigilosa y rápida a la vez, como probablemente él lo sería por tratarse de una serpiente.

Movió su pierna izquierda hacia el costado casi imperceptiblemente, luego hizo lo mismo con la derecha y pasó con rapidez por atrás del chico. Pensó que le gritaría o la hechizaría de inmediato, pero contrario a todos sus pronósticos, él sólo la amenazo con el mismo noto que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

- Das un paso más y vas a lamentarlo, Granger…

Así que se quedó quieta de espaldas a él y lo escuchó avanzar hasta que estuvo nuevamente a sus espaldas.

- Date la vuelta con las manos arriba…- le ordenó al ver que la chica había posado una de sus manos sobre el bolsillo de su túnica, ella nuevamente obedeció.

El rubio sonrió irónicamente y chasqueó la lengua, apuntándola con su varita.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – preguntó con un falso tono de compasión.

- Claro que no…- respondió enseguida, era una Gryffindor orgullosa y jamás admitiría que tenía miedo, ni siquiera en ese momento que sentía que estaba apunto de desmayarse, le sostuvo la mirada para probárselo, o más bien para mentirle y que creyera que era tan valiente como debería estar sintiéndose y esta vez algo la desconcertó al ver sus ojos, pues al menos por un segundo fue capaz de distinguir en ellos algo parecido al miedo, y visto desde esa nueva perspectiva le pareció un joven más humano y menos frívolo que de costumbre, se fijó en su rostro pálido, mucho más de lo habitual, y en las marcadas ojeras bajo ellos, esa fue la primera vez en su vida que se planteo seriamente la posibilidad de que fuera un mortífago, aunque sólo lo confirmaría mucho tiempo después.

- ¿Qué esperas, eh?... ¿por qué no vas a contarle a Potter que me pillaste infringiendo las reglas en una situación muy sospechosa?... después de todo me viste, y no necesitas confirmar nada para saber que es algo malo, porque soy Slytherin y estoy destinado al mal, pertenezco a él por naturaleza…

Hermione se quedó tan quieta como una estatua mientras analizaba sus palabras, su actitud era desconcertante y lo fue aún más cuando bajó su varita y apoyó su hombro izquierdo contra un estante. Viéndolo a poco más de un metro de distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada perdida y esa actitud aparentemente despreocupada, le pareció un ser desvalido, pero enseguida borró ese pensamiento de su mente, era absurdo siquiera pensar que Draco Malfoy podía ser alguien débil.

- Vamos… ¿a qué esperas?...- la apremió – no voy a atacarte por la espalda, te doy mi palabra, aunque no valga mucho para ti…

- ¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy? – preguntó alzando las cejas, se sintió aliviada de que su voz hubiese sonado segura, incluso más de lo que se sentía luego de ese tiempo hablando en una habitación a oscuras con él.

- Eso tú deberías saberlo… ¿o no eres Hermione Granger?... ¿la chica más lista de esta escuela?... ¡vamos!... seguro que Dumbledore le monta una estatua a Potter cuando le diga lo que has descubierto de mí y quede como el héroe del mundo mágico, otra vez…- sus palabras destilaban veneno en cada sílaba y eso fue lo que le hizo recordar a la chica que estaba tratando con un Slytherin, no podía confiarse ni debía bajar la guardia, pero ¿qué podía hacer entonces?

- ¿Pretendes quedarte ahí toda la noche?... perfecto, pero no me quedaré a hacerte compañía - y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar salió de la habitación.

Lo siguió por puro instinto y para cuando estuvo fuera de la sala de requerimientos, lo vio marcharse calmadamente por el pasillo.

- Sé lo que eres…- murmuró indecisa, pues ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que decía, sólo fue un impulso, lo único que se le ocurrió para detenerlo, pero incluso hoy cuando lo recuerda es incapaz de comprender que fue exactamente lo que la llevó a hacerlo.

Draco detuvo sus pasos en seco y la miró por sobre su hombro, una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios.

- ¿Ah, si?... ¿qué cosa, Granger?

- Harry me lo dijo…- continuó titubeante.

El rubio se volteó por completo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Me pareces una persona demasiado sensata para hacer caso a una de las absurdas fantasías de Potter…

- Quizás esta no sea tan absurda – rebatió Hermione.

- ¿Y eso lo estás diciendo para convencerme a mí o a ti? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Ninguna de las dos – dijo con dureza.

- Seamos realistas… tú no sabes nada…

- Puedes pensar eso si te deja más tranquilo – dijo con tranquilidad y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, esperando que lo que había dicho hubiera provocado el efecto deseado, sin embargo, como le dio la espalda no pudo ver que en ese preciso momento la sonrisa de Malfoy se desencajó.

- Petrificus Totalus… - susurró él.

Sus músculos se inmovilizaron automáticamente y el miedo la paralizó por dentro al sentir los sigilosos y rápidos pasos del rubio acercándose.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Granger…- le susurró en el oído – no juegues conmigo… - añadió luego jalándola del pelo para apoyarla contra la pared, nuevamente estaba acorralada, pero ahora no podría moverse ni aunque quisiera – te voy a dar tres segundos para que pienses en lo que vas a decir y entonces te quitaré el hechizo…uno… - el corazón seguía latiendo intensamente en el pecho de la chica – dos…- no sabía que decir, pues no lo había pensado con anticipación como siempre hacía, simplemente lo había llevado a una situación que no esperaba y de la cual no estaba segura de poder escapar – y tres…- movió su varita y ella volvió a sentir su cuerpo, aunque estuvo apunto de caer pues todo el cuerpo le temblaba, pero él la sostuvo del cuello, manteniéndola apoyada contra la pared – dilo, Granger…¿qué soy, eh? – y en ese momento ella lo supo, supo que tenía que arriesgarse si quería conseguir algo como sacarle la verdad, supo que por más descabellado que fuera, la única forma que tenía de descartar completamente que Draco Malfoy se hubiese convertido en mortífago, era jugar con su autocontrol.

- Un mortífago…- lo dijo de sopetón, casi sin pensarlo y aunque el joven la soltó y retrocedió un paso, se mantuvo erguida con los ojos puestos sobre él, los primeros segundos eran cruciales, sabía que lo había pillado de sorpresa y que por mucho que intentara disimular, los primeros tres segundos reflejaría en su rostro la verdad.

Un par de cejas alzadas y unos ojos dilatados que combinaban bien con sus labios entreabiertos fue lo primero que vio, y luego en sus pupilas vislumbró el miedo por segunda vez en esa noche, pero esta vez era diferente, porque ahora tuvo la certeza de que era eso y no otra cosa. Y lo analizó como hacía con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, era miedo lo que veía, pero no miedo a ser descubierto, sino miedo de la verdad, de que alguien le hubiese dicho en la cara que lo que estaba viviendo era su realidad y no una pesadilla como había intentado convencerse todos esos meses.

- Merlín… en serio lo eres…- las palabras simplemente se escaparon de su boca, así que luego de pronunciarlas se la tapó con ambas manos como temiendo decir algo más que no debía, pero al hablar había vuelto a llamar la atención de Malfoy, quien parecía haber olvidado por ese breve lapsus de tiempo que ella estaba ahí.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse ya no había miedo en esas orbes grises sino un odio contenido, y ella volvió a sentirse atemorizante ante su imponente figura. Malfoy volvió a poner una mano en su cuello y lo apretó hasta casi ahorcarla, ella comenzó a golpearlo para que la soltara, pero sólo lo hizo un buen rato después, cuando casi ya no tenía oxígeno, así que apenas la liberó comenzó a toser espasmódicamente.

- Te dije que no jugaras conmigo…

- No estoy jugando, es la verdad… y lo sabes…- le respondió ella cuando pudo recuperarse.

- No lo es, Granger…así que mejor quita esa loca idea de tu cabeza…

- ¿Y por qué no me matas de una vez? – dijo en un arrebato – eso es lo que hacen los mortífagos como tú…

- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó él y la empujó de ambos hombros contra la pared.

- No me callaré, Malfoy…porque jamás pensé que podrías caer tan bajo y seguir el sucio camino de tu padre, eres un cobarde y esto lo comprueba, no eres más que un asqueroso lamebotas…

- Te dije que te callaras…- repitió él volviendo a poner una mano en su cuello y acercándose tanto que ella pudo sentir su respiración colándose en su boca.

Estaba demasiado cerca, lo único que deseaba era poder empujarlo y huir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

- Tú eres la buena de la historia, nunca has tenido que elegir y cada vez que tu patética existencia está en peligro Potter está allí para salvarte…no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es estar en el otro lado, no me conoces… y ni siquiera se te ocurra pretender que si, porque estás equivocada…. Tú nunca podrías entenderme, porque eres lo opuesto a mí…- susurró.

Y ella siguió quieta bajo su mirada, no estaba en posición de rebatir y se dio cuenta que de haber podido hacerlo tampoco lo habría hecho, porque Malfoy tenía razón, eran opuestos, y para saberlo bastaba mirar sus casas.

Gryffindor y Slytherin, Bondad y Maldad, León y Serpiente…

Eran tan opuestos que resultaba inverosímil que pudieran tocarse, así como el frío y el calor, destinados a colisionar por naturaleza.

De pronto Malfoy entreabrió los labios y se acercó más, Hermione sintió como el labio inferior del chico rozó el suyo y alzó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos que la miraban a ella de una forma que no supo descifrar, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de respirar, él aplastó la boca contra la suya y comenzó a besarla. Fue un beso repentino y demasiado brusco, su primera reacción fue incredulidad, así que los primeros diez segundos se quedó como una estatua dejándose besar, pero en cuanto su lado racional pudo reaccionar comenzó a golpearlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, estampó ambos brazos contra su pecho varias veces, hasta que Draco la sujetó de la cintura y la sostuvo con tal fuerza que la inmovilizó. Desistió de sus intentos por apartarlo de un empujón cuando comenzó a lastimarse a si misma por la fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, mordió con fuerzas sus labios y funcionó, pues el rubio automáticamente se hizo hacia atrás, mas no la soltó.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que…?- intentó decir, pero él la calló con sus labios en un segundo beso mucho más profundo que el anterior, sólo que esta vez no era brusco, sino todo lo contrario.

No podía decir que era el beso más maravilloso de su vida ni que le transmitía ternura y amor, pero era tan lento que comenzó a calmarla y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba respondiéndole. No había sentimiento detrás de eso, ni siquiera estaba segura porqué se estaban besando de esa forma, pero en cuanto comenzó a disfrutarlo sintió una explosión de emociones contradictorias en su interior, algo muy parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento.

¿Qué lo había llevado a besar tan descaradamente a Granger?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, y aunque no podía decir que se sentía genial, no estaba nada mal, sobre todo cuando ella dejó de resistirse y comenzó a responder.

Introdujo la lengua en su boca, como una serpiente escurridiza, y se sorprendió cuando la chica se lo permitió, la leona en su interior estaba siendo domada por él, y un sentimiento de regocijo lo invadió en medio de toda esa confusión.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aire y no eran capaces de entender lo que había sucedido, él había comenzado así que se suponía que era quien debía dar una explicación, pero ella le había respondido y por más que buscaba un motivo no encontraba ninguno, era como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado unos minutos para que su cuerpo hiciera lo que quisiera, pero eso seguía siendo absurdo, porque jamás había querido besar a Malfoy y si de algo estaba segura, era que no había sido el deseo lo que la había llevado a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué…qué fue eso? – preguntó mientras él fruncía los labios y la miraba dubitativo

- Un impulso… - respondió, porque en cierta forma lo había sido, sólo que no entendía que había detrás de ese impulso.

- Eso es ridículo…tú me odias…

- Y te odio, Granger….no te confundas, si de algo estoy seguro es que te odio, te odio con tantas fuerzas que no lo soporto… eres todo lo que odio en una persona…

- Así como eres todo lo que yo detesto…

- Esto fue una locura que jamás se repetirá así que por favor olvídalo…- dijo el rubio dando un paso atrás para marcharse, pero iba en mitad del pasillo cuando se detuvo – no, espera… quita el por favor…- rectificó al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas y entonces si se fue, dejando a una contrariada joven en la soledad de aquel lugar.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el piso. Se sentía como si su cerebro acabara de hacer cortocircuito y recién estuviera recuperándose, estaba tan confundida por ese estúpido beso que casi había olvidado lo que había descubierto, Malfoy era un mortífago, ya no había duda alguna, ¿acaso lo habría hecho con el propósito de que lo olvidara?, porque no lo había parecido, pero no podía descartarlo, no tratándose de un Slytherin.

Esa noche a ambos les costó conciliar el sueño, aunque él ya llevaba varias noches sin dormir, y por más que trataron de encontrarle alguna lógica a la situación no pudieron hacerlo, y ni siquiera hoy cuando piensan en aquel encontronazo logran hallar algún minuto de cordura que les de alguna pista acerca de que fue lo que se les cruzó por la cabeza para acabar así, pero quizás es más simple de lo que piensan.

El calor y el frío están destinados a colisionar, cuando entran en contacto es seguro que el resultado será un desastre, sólo pon algo hirviendo bajo el agua fría y verás como explota...eso es lo que ocurrió cada vez que Draco y Hermione se encontraron en aquel castillo desde que se conocieron, y aquella noche no fue la excepción, sólo que la explosión fue distinta, puede que la ciencia no sea tan exacta después de todo.

Lo cierto es que Hermione Granger nunca le dijo a Harry lo que descubrió en la oscuridad de ese pasillo… y lo demás es historia, ¿podría ella haber cambiado algo?, probablemente, pero guardó silencio y el motivo no es importante, porque en ese momento no tenía forma de saber que su decisión era la primera pieza de un juego de dominó que acabo empujando al resto, y desatando la guerra que todos conocemos.

* * *

><p>Quizás es algo fantasiosa, pero creo que no me salí del todo de sus personalidades, apreciaré cualquier comentario positivo o crítica constructiva.<p> 


End file.
